


Lasombra

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: The costume fits.





	Lasombra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 fest at hp_halloween on Dreamwidth.

"Put on the costume, Malfoy. Everyone in Diagon is participating. It's for the kids. Dress up in Muggle costumes, hand out treats. Halloween fun."

"My potion shop is in _Knockturn_."

"My book shop is in Diagon," Hermione said from the depths of the window display. "And your shop is connected to mine through that door." She gestured absently toward the back of the shop. "Logically, that means your shop is in also in Diagon."

"Lies. I never agreed to this."

She ignored him. "And you are my boyfriend and therefore you are participating. I picked out that costume specifically for you. It's perfect. Pale, spends most of the time in a dark room, strange clouds of smoke drifting through doorways." 

"That is ... accurate. But beside the point."

"Malfoy." Hermione raised her head over a stack of books, her glittery wings fluttering as she moved. "Put it-- _oh_."

Draco loomed out of the dark. 

She couldn't take her eyes off the slim, pointed fangs exposed by his wicked smile. "That, um. That is." 

"Your idea."

She shivered in delight. "Yes. And it was a great one." She tipped her head back and stroked her throat.

He pulled her into the shadows.


End file.
